The LTE system is a new generation wireless communication system based on the technologies of Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO). In a physical layer of the LTE system, the PBCH bears Master Information Block (MIB) information of the system, and System Frame Number (SFN), bandwidth, Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) Indicator Channel (HICH) information and the like can be acquired by decoding the PBCH. For a cell, a User Equipment (UE) cannot complete subsequent cell residence and transmission of all services until the UE acquires the MIB information by correctly decoding the PBCH. It can be seen that, a way, speed and performance of decoding the PBCH are very important.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a LTE-TDD frame structure in a normal Cyclic Prefix (CP) mode, as shown in FIG. 1, areas overlapped by oblique lines are the locations where the PBCH is born in a system frame; the length of a Transmission Time Interval (TTI) of the PBCH is 40 ms constantly, and PBCH data of four frames within the same TTI are the same but are scrambled by different scrambling codes. The number of antennas should be considered when the PBCH is decoded due to the MIMO technology used by LTE. The bearings of other channels in the system are demonstrated as icons shown in FIG. 1, thereby needing no further description.
The LTE system is the newer wireless communication system, and there is no detailed description so far for a specific implementation of decoding the PBCH. For example, a conventional online serial decoding mode may be adopted, that is, every time when a PBCH signal is received, a possible decoding mode is attempted, then the total of the attempt is 3 (antenna number)×4 (scrambling mode)=12 with one frame (10 ms) for each attempt and 120 ms in total. Such decoding mode consumes a lot of time and is difficult to guarantee correctness of the decoding in a poor channel environment.